A portable (general-purpose) engine generator apparatus, which may serve as a power supply for construction work or as a temporary power source, is widely employed as a substitute for commercial power at locations where commercial power is difficult to obtain.
Such a generator apparatus basically comprises an engine which drives a generator, the generator itself, a starting device for starting the engine, and electrical circuitry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,739 to Greenwell et. al. (published on an Aug. 26, 1980) discloses a starter motor/alternator apparatus which serves as both a starter motor and AC generator.
In order to start the engine, the entire load of the generator is cut off and a push-button switch on a self-starting motor constituting the starting device is pressed by hand. The hand is removed from the switch after confirming, by the sound of the engine, that the engine has started. It becomes possible to introduce a load after achieving a prescribed idling operation while adjusting the throttle opening. The throttle opening continues to be adjusted while successively introducing the load and confirming the sound of the engine. The operation necessary at the time of start-up is finally completed by fully introducing the throttle opening. Ordinarily, this operation is performed by a skilled individual, such as one in charge of electrical activities, while the generator apparatus is monitored.